


Ti sento

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Italian National Team, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: - Нет, Беппе, мы не ругались, - мягко отвечает Монтоливо, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Росси не торопит, но смотрит внимательно и ждет.- Но?...- Но всё, - кивает Рикардо, благодарный за подсказку. Росси кивает и отправляет в рот ложку каши. Прожевав, он неожиданно сообщает:- Жалко.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo, phil picken/phil bardsley
Series: Azzurrini [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Ti sento

\- Что, Рики, Аквилани нет, тебя никто не бьет? – Росси умеет завести беседу, конечно, не отнять. Монтоливо поднимает голову от завтрака и не знает даже, смеяться или послать его подальше. Маленький форвард, бесцеремонно усаживаясь напротив, впрочем, смотрит на него с ехидной усмешкой, и Рикардо сдается и ржет.  
\- Что, метишь на его место?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркает Росси и вдруг обрывает смех, уставившись на Рикардо пристально, как на новую игровую схему. Иногда Рикардо забывает, что как на поле ему достаточно одного точного паса, чтоб забить, так и здесь он цепляется за одну-единственную фразу и разворачивает свою атаку.  
\- Поругались?  
Завтрак остывает, но Рикардо не хочется закончить разговор. Он вдруг понимает, что Джузеппе был единственным, с кем он вообще об этом говорил, кроме Паццо. Единственным, кроме Паццо, кто знал.  
\- Нет, Беппе, мы не ругались, - мягко отвечает Монтоливо, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Росси не торопит, но смотрит внимательно и ждет.  
\- Но?...  
\- Но всё, - кивает Рикардо, благодарный за подсказку. Росси кивает и отправляет в рот ложку каши. Прожевав, он неожиданно сообщает:  
\- Жалко.  
\- Что?  
\- Жалко. Я думал, у вас все хорошо. Ну, так казалось. Я редко ошибаюсь.  
Рикардо усмехается, но Росси качает головой.  
\- Да нет, ну правда. Вы выглядели очень, знаешь… счастливыми.  
Рикардо никогда не думал, как они выглядят. Что-то думает про них не «Аквилани» и «Монтоливо», а «они». Что они выглядели счастливыми.  
\- У меня друзья в Англии, они, давно вместе. И там не принято, знаешь, baci ed abracci, целоваться при встрече, вот это все, как тут. Но они до сих пор иногда так друг на друга смотрят. Как вы смотрели. Я думал… Ты извини, - вдруг спохватывается Росси, и видно — искренне. – Я болтаю. Извини, если… неприятно.  
\- Неприятно, - Монтоливо улыбается, - мне было год назад. Мы переживем, Беппе.  
И понимает, что совсем не врет. Это стоит остывшего завтрака.  
Росси, доев овсянку первым, остается его подождать, и заводит разговор о Ла Лиге и других чемпионатах, и Рикардо слушает его вполуха, пока не приходит время разойтись по номерам. Подумав, он ловит Росси за локоть.  
\- Беппе, спасибо. Что спросил.  
Росси очень быстрый все-таки, и Рикардо даже моргнуть не успевает, как его сгребают в теплые объятия.


End file.
